AIB Oneshots
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Little scenes that take place in the Adventures in Babysitting universe.
1. Meet the Parents

This takes place during Adventures in Babysitting. I would say it would probably be set between the events of Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.

* * *

Kurt sat, turning his phone over in his hands. He knew that he should just make the phone call. His father loved and supported him no matter what. He just wondered if this would be the thing that would change that.

Burt Hummel was probably the most supportive parent in the world. So why was Kurt scared? 'Because you're dating someone almost twice your age, Kurt,' his mind supplied. His thoughts were at war with one another. Summoning the courage, Kurt unlocked the screen and took a deep breath as he pulled up his father's number.

When Burt answered, Kurt said, "Hi, Dad." Burt could tell from Kurt's tone of voice that something was amiss, so he asked him about it. "You love me no matter what, right?" Kurt asked timidly.

A thousand different scenarios popped into Burt's head. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I'm kind of dating someone."

Curious as to why that would prompt Kurt's question with a topic as harmless as dating, Burt inquired further. "Okay. Is it that Sebastian kid?"

"No," Kurt responded quickly with a laugh. "It would never work between us anyway. We want completely different things. His name is Blaine." He paused. "And he has a son."

"That does complicate things a little. How old is the son?"

This was it. His dad was sure to figure it out soon and then things would go downhill. It's not like he could lie to him. Kurt had always been honest with his dad. "Three," he said softly.

"Teenage parent, huh? That's pretty rough."

"No, Dad. Not a teenage parent."

Burt sat quietly for a minute. The kid couldn't be that much older than Kurt. Maybe he was an upperclassman Kurt had met on campus. That would put him, at the most, two to three years older than Kurt. Burt could deal with that. "How old are we talking?"

Kurt sighed. "Promise you won't hate me."

"Kurt..."

"Thirty-five," Kurt said quickly, getting it out there and feeling like a weight had been lifted from him.

Burt's eyes went wide. "I must have misunderstood you, Kurt. He's how old?"

Knowing that the other shoe was about to drop, Kurt mumbled, "You didn't misunderstand."

Kurt had prepared himself for his dad's response so it came as no surprise when Burt said, "My God, Kurt. What are you thinking? This guy is probably a pedophile. He probably preys on young boys and uses them for some sick form of pleasure."

"No. Dad, you don't know him. He's sweet and he's a really good dad. And I really like him. Please, Dad. Give him a chance. Please don't judge him until you've met him." Trying to calm his dad, Kurt said, "I think you two would really get along."

Burt scoffed. "I'm sure we would, Kurt. We're practically the same age."

"Please, Dad," Kurt begged. "Please just meet him. Then you'll see. You've always been open minded. Don't let me down now."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Burt said, "Fine. I don't like this, but I'll agree to meet him. But I'm going to be honest with you, Kurt. If I don't like him, I'm going to let you know."

"Thank you. It means so much to me."

With a resigned sigh, Burt asked, "When do I meet him?"

"His parents are having us over for dinner Saturday. I thought maybe you'd like to come. Get the whole meet the parents thing out of the way all at once. They live in Westerville. It's about twenty minutes away. You can come down for the weekend and stay at my place so you don't have to drive all the way back home after we eat."

"Yeah," Burt said with false enthusiasm. "Sounds great."

Saturday afternoon, Kurt paced his tiny apartment while he waited for Burt to arrive. He let out a sigh of relief when, as soon as he opened the door, Burt pulled him into a bear hug. "Hey, Dad," he chuckled.

"I know we don't really do the emotion thing, but I've missed you so much, Kurt. Seems like it's been forever since you've come home."

Kurt pulled away and nodded. "I'm sorry. Things have been busy. You know," he shrugged.

Burt nodded. "Yeah. So, uh...when do I meet this new guy?"

"We're heading to his house and then he's driving us to his parents'." He quickly added, "If that's okay."

"Of course." Instead of having Kurt give him directions, Burt handed him the keys. "She needs a few miles put on her."

Kurt looked at the keys in his hand and asked, "When did you get a new car? Why didn't you tell me?"

Burt gave him a pointed look. "About the time you started seeing your new man and stopped telling me things." Kurt blushed. "That's what I thought. So tell me how long you've really been seeing him."

"A couple weeks?" Burt raised an eyebrow. "Really, Dad. We've only been dating for a couple of weeks. We've been attracted to each other since the day we met, but neither of us acted on it. Mostly because of the age thing, but partly because I was...I _am_ his son's babysitter."

"I _knew_ there was something you weren't telling me." Burt sighed. "So he's still paying you." Kurt nodded. "And I'm guessing you're probably having sex with him." Kurt's eyes went wide, but he had never lied to his father before and he wasn't about to start now, so he nodded. "I _knew _it, Kurt. He's using you as his little prostitute."

Kurt was mortified. "Dad! No! I can't believe you would say that. Blaine's not like that at all. He hasn't increased my pay just because we're dating now. He's a really great guy. You know I wouldn't do this if he wasn't. Please trust me. I'm twenty years old now. I can make my own decisions."

"Doesn't mean I have to like them," Burt grumbled. He led Kurt to the car and stood back as Kurt admired it for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I guess we better go before we're late."

Kurt nodded and pressed the button to unlock the doors. As they made their way to Blaine's house, they only spoke about the car. Kurt refused to bring up anything about Blaine or Damian.

When they got there, Blaine met them at the door. He leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt moved so that it landed on his cheek instead. Blaine frowned, but brushed it off. His smile returned as he held out a hand and said, "You must be Kurt's dad. Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

"Burt Hummel," Burt said as he shook Blaine's hand.

Kurt stood, watching the interaction uncomfortably. His discomfort was erased when Damian came running out, shouting his name. He smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. "Hey, buddy. I want you to meet someone." Kurt turned to Burt and said, "Dad, this is Damian. Damian, this is my dad."

"Hi," Damian said softly before tucking his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine both laughed. "He's still kind of shy. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll open up during the drive," Blaine assured. "You should have seen him the day we met Kurt. Just like this, but in just a few minutes...well, you saw the way he came running out to see him." He turned to Kurt. "I have a few things I need to grab and then I'll be right out. Car's unlocked." Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to peck him on the lips before walking away.

"Hey, Damian," Kurt said, trying to get him to open up a bit. "Remember when we were playing with your cars and I told you which one was my favorite?" Damian nodded without looking up. "Look what's parked beside Daddy's car."

Damian looked up and his eyes widened. "Just like mine," he grinned. Kurt nodded. He wiggled and said, "I want mine."

Kurt put him down and said, "Be fast. Your dad's probably ready to go."

As he ran in the house, Burt said, "Cute kid." Kurt nodded with a smile. Kurt gave him a pleading look and he said, "I'm not judging. Yet."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said, "Thanks. I guess." They climbed into the car to wait for Blaine. Burt insisted that Kurt sit up front with Blaine. "If Damian isn't comfortable sitting next to a stranger, I can switch with you. I don't _have _to sit by Blaine."

"I know. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Blaine exited the house once more, carrying his son. Damian was talking animatedly and Blaine was nodding along. Blaine sat him in his car seat and buckled him in. Damian showed Burt his car and talked to him like he had known him forever. Blaine and Kurt shared a smile as they watched.

"So, Mr. Hummel," Blaine started.

"Call me Burt."

Kurt tried to hide his smile as Blaine nodded. "Okay. Burt. Kurt's told me a lot about you. I really admire the relationship the two of you have. I hope that Damian and I can have a relationship as open and honest as yours. Don't get me wrong, my dad and I get along just fine. It's just not the same dynamic as what you have." As they stopped at a red light, Blaine glanced over at Kurt and smiled.

Trying to be subtle, Kurt rested his arm on the console. Blaine intertwined their fingers almost immediately. Burt smiled at the two. He could already see what Kurt had been telling him. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he had imagined.

Blaine parked the car in his parents' driveway and turned to Kurt. "Ready?" he asked softly. Kurt smiled nervously, but nodded. He got out and opened the door to get Damian. "Come on, munchkin."

Blaine's mother opened the door as they approached. "Hello, sweetheart. How's my favorite boy?" She took Damian from Blaine.

With a laugh, Blaine said, "Hi, Mom. Love you, too."

She kissed his cheek. "Hi, baby."

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and his father, Burt. Guys, this is my mom, Linda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please, come inside. I'll track down David." She put Damian down and took his hand. "Let's go find your grandpa."

Blaine led the Hummels into the house. "I take it you told your parents Kurt's age."

"No. I'm sure my dad will bring it up. Mom doesn't usually delve into controversy without him." He pulled Kurt into his arms. "Be honest. How are you doing?"

"Scared they'll hate me," Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled softly. "How could anyone hate you?" He ran a hand down the side of Kurt's face. "Your age may throw them for a minute, but they'll get over it. They're going to love you. I promise."

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

They stood quietly for a few minutes before Burt cleared his throat. The two jumped and pulled apart. "Sorry," Blaine said with a blush. "Let's, uh, head into the living room. We can sit down and wait for dinner."

As they walked into the living room, Blaine's father entered. "Blaine. It's good to see you, son." David pulled Blaine into a hug and murmured, "We need to talk later."

Blaine pulled back with a frown. "Sure, Dad." He shot Kurt a reassuring smile before saying, "This is my dad, David. Dad, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel and his father, Burt."

David shook hands with each man before saying, "I think your mother has dinner ready so let's head to the dining room."

When they were seated, Damian crawled up into the chair next to Kurt. "Come sit over here so I can help you, munchkin."

"No. Kurt," Damian pouted.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt nodded. "It's fine," he said quietly.

"Okay," Blaine relented. "Let's move your booster over there so you can reach."

Damian smiled and allowed Blaine to help him into his booster seat. As Blaine started to sit by Kurt's other side, he saw the amused look on his mother's face. "Looks like Kurt has a new best friend."

"It's nothing new," Kurt chuckled. "It's been this way since I started babysitting him."

David spoke up. "So, Kurt. How old are you, exactly?"

"Dad," Blaine said in a warning tone.

"No, it's okay, Blaine. We knew this issue would come up. I just turned twenty."

David nodded. "At least you're legal," he muttered.

"In most states," Kurt joked, managing to get David and Linda to laugh. He looked at Blaine and smiled.

The rest of the evening went well and David and Linda were pleased with the way that Kurt and Damian interacted. The parents managed to split Blaine and Kurt at one point. David took Damian to play while Linda chatted with Kurt and Burt grilled Blaine.

"Sweetie, you're so young. Are you sure this is something you want?"

"Absolutely," Kurt answered without hesitation. "I really like Blaine. A lot. And I care about Damian."

Linda smiled. "I can see that. He really likes you." Kurt nodded. "Has Blaine told you about his past?"

Kurt shrugged. "Some of it. It doesn't matter though. Not really, anyway. I don't think he could tell me anything at this point that would change my mind."

At the same time, Burt was talking to Blaine, but he wasn't being so kind. "Be real with me here. What do you want from my son?"

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I want everything. I mean, I'm not going to push him into something he isn't ready for or doesn't want. What I'd ultimately like is to get married, maybe have more kids. Just enjoy every moment I can."

"You could probably have just about anybody you want. What made you choose him?"

"I didn't really choose him. It was more like fate. The moment we met there was...something. I don't know how to describe it. While my mind was telling me that it was wrong to feel anything for him, my heart wouldn't listen. And when he met Damian..." Blaine went on to give Burt a brief summary of his and Kurt's first meeting.

Burt simply glared when Blaine finished. "I want you to know that if you hurt my son, I will hunt you down and do unspeakable things to you in revenge."

Blaine gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

With a smile, Burt patted Blaine on the back. "None of this 'sir' stuff. I told you to call me Burt."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Burt was simply trying to scare him into treating Kurt right. That was one thing Burt wouldn't have to worry about, Blaine vowed to himself. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah. We're good. Let's go check on your boy. Make sure your mom hasn't tortured him."

When they were ready to leave, David and Linda each pulled Kurt into a hug. "You're welcome here any time, sweetie," Linda told him.

"You make sure my son treats you right. He gives you any trouble, you just give me a call, okay?"

Kurt nodded, shocked at the change. "Yeah. Thanks." He followed Blaine back into the living room to get Damian, hoping to have just a few precious seconds alone.

Blaine lifted Damian from the couch, where he had fallen asleep. Kurt brushed a lock of hair out of Damian's face and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a gentle peck on the lips.

Their parents all smiled as they spied on the couple. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future," Burt said.

"I look forward to it," David replied.


	2. Sick Day

This takes place at some point between Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 of AIB.

* * *

The semester was extremely busy for Kurt. They were able to get a sitter for a few hours two afternoons a week to cover the times Kurt was in class and Blaine was still at work. Kurt's classes went until nearly five on those two days. The nice thing about those two long days was that the other days were lighter loads. Kurt was home by noon the remaining two days and managed not to have any classes on Fridays.

Fortunately, or unfortunately as may be the case, Damian's immune system seemed to know Kurt's schedule. Kurt used his free Fridays to catch up so that the three of them could have a nice weekend, uninterrupted by Kurt's schoolwork. Today was _not_ going to be one of those Fridays.

Kurt was awakened when a little knee connected with his stomach. Sputtering and trying to catch his breath, Kurt's eyes flew open. "D," he grumbled. Damian snuffled and burrowed closer to Kurt, the warmth radiating off of him and causing Kurt to sit up. Waking the boy, Kurt whispered, "Damian. What's wrong, buddy?"

Damian groaned and mumbled, "Don't feel good."

"Stay right there, bud. I'll be right back." Kurt jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer and did a quick search for cold medicine. Not finding any, he sighed and headed back to the bedroom. "Can you sit up for me, D?" Damian let out a pitiful whine. "Come on, buddy. The quicker we do this, the quicker I can help you feel better." Damian moved so that Kurt could take his temperature. "An even one hundred," Kurt sighed.

Blaine was in the middle of a meeting when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He got up and walked out of the conference room. "Babe, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Can this wait?"

Kurt debated briefly whether it could or not. "What if I promise to make it quick?" Blaine agreed. "Damian's sick. He has a fever. Seems like it's probably just cold or flu, but I didn't see any medicine in the cabinet."

"Okay. How high is his fever?" Kurt told him. "Okay. If it gets higher, he might need to go to the doctor, but he should be fine for now. Try giving him some Tylenol. It should be in the medicine cabinet. Maybe you overlooked it."

"I'm not used to sick kids, Blaine. How much higher does it need to be before going to a doctor?"

Blaine could hear the slight distress in Kurt's voice, so he spoke soothingly. "He'll be fine as long as you can get him to drink fluids normally to keep him hydrated. Get some Tylenol in him and it should bring his temperature down. If it gets above a hundred and two, then it can be a problem. You caught it now, so you can monitor him every once in a while and, unless he's complaining of aches or pains along with his discomfort, he should be okay."

Kurt frowned and Blaine could hear the pout in his voice when he said, "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"If I wasn't in a meeting I'd come home, babe. You've got this. I have faith in you. Now, go take care of my baby. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt sighed, reluctantly hanging up. "Daddy said Tylenol, we'll look for the Tylenol." Damian lifted his arms, wanting Kurt to hold him. Giving in, Kurt picked the boy up. Opening the medicine cabinet once more, Kurt looked a little more thoroughly, still not finding what he needed. "Well, kid, looks like we're heading out this morning." Damian let out a whimper when Kurt put him down. "Shh. I have to get dressed so we can get you some medicine," he soothed.

When Kurt was fully dressed and slipping his shoes on, Damian cried, "Kurt!"

Kurt turned to ask if he was okay and realized what the problem was. Before Kurt could get to him with the trash can, Damian threw up on the carpet and he burst into tears, muttering apologies. Lifting him up, Kurt said, "It's okay. It was an accident. You're not in trouble. Here, why don't you come sit right over here while I clean it up? We'll be ready to go in no time." He pulled a stepstool out of their closet and sat Damian on it.

As quickly as he could, Kurt gathered cleaning supplies and got to work. When the mess was taken care of, Kurt picked Damian up once more and headed out. They got to the store and Kurt's eyes widened at the number of selections on the shelf. One of the employees approached him. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah. This little guy has a fever and I'm not sure what to do. I was going to give him Tylenol, but I couldn't find any at home."

"Poor thing," she directed at Damian. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and Kurt frowned at the warmth, unsure if it was his imagination or if Damian's temperature had risen. After a second, she found what she was looking for and handed him a box. "This should be what you need."

Kurt thanked her. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you home and get some medicine into you so you feel better." He picked up a bottle of grape Pedialyte on his way to the checkout and paid for everything before heading home. When they got inside, Kurt checked Damian's temperature again. It seemed to be holding steady, so Kurt chuckled at himself and his overactive imagination. His mind had been creating all kinds of scary situations, but thankfully none of them seemed to be true.

Carefully measuring the correct dosage, Kurt gave Damian the Tylenol and then poured a cup of Pedialyte to keep Damian hydrated. "No," Damian whined. "Don't like it."

"You haven't even tried it yet. It's your favorite flavor." Damian looked at him skeptically, but took a sip. "Is it okay?"

Damian nodded and took another sip. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome." Kurt picked the boy up once more and carried him into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Kurt grabbed the remote. "What do you want to watch?" he asked softly. Damian shrugged. "Let's see what the choices are." Kurt scrolled through the channel guide and the DVR list before settling on something that wouldn't drive him crazy, but would keep Damian entertained.

Blaine managed to sneak out of the office early. He got home and found his two boys curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He knelt down and brushed a hand across Damian's forehead, causing him to stir. "Daddy?" he mumbled.

"Shh. Come here, munchkin." Blaine picked up the thermometer from where Kurt had left it on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. "You don't feel too warm. What do you say we check and see?" Damian frowned, but opened his mouth. When it beeped, Blaine removed the thermometer and checked. "Kurt did a good job today. Your fever is down."

Damian laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "Don't feel good, Daddy."

"I know, munchkin. I know. Do you want something to drink?" Damian nodded and Blaine walked over to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he smiled. "Looks like Kurt thought of everything, huh?" Wrinkling his nose, he said, "I thought you didn't like this stuff."

"It's grape," Damian said, as if that explained everything.

Blaine chuckled as he poured some for his son. "Drink up," he said, heading back to the living room. Kneeling beside the couch again, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Kurt smiled and stretched. "Hey, you're home."

"I am," Blaine said with a smile. "His fever's down. I knew you could handle it."

"I've never dealt with a sick kid before, so I wasn't sure," Kurt admitted.

With a chuckle, Blaine said, "If you stick around here, it won't be the last time."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, believe me. I plan on sticking around for a long time."


	3. Birth

This takes place at the end of AIB. It's little pieces of time around Maddy's birth.

* * *

"You're doing great, Maria," Blaine said softly after another contraction ended. "Can I get you anything?"

Maria shook her head. "I think I'm okay for now. Kurt? Remember how I said I wanted more kids?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "If I ever say that again, please remind me of today."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure you'll change your mind. Somehow women usually do." Sitting beside her on the bed, Kurt said, "In case I haven't said it enough or in case I forget later, we really appreciate you doing this for us. It means the world to us."

With a smile, Maria said, "I know, honey. And you're welcome." She accepted his hug and kissed him on the cheek. "But please don't ask for another one," she teased.

After a few more hours, a loud wail filled the room and Kurt and Blaine stared at one another with wide eyes. "It's a girl," the doctor announced. "Congratulations. Who gets to hold her first?"

Blaine grinned and said, "She's all yours, Daddy."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as the baby was placed in his arms. "Oh my God. She's really here. Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. Blaine," he whispered, "I'm a daddy."

"You sure are."

After they cuddled with her for a few minutes, she was checked over and given back to her daddies. "I'm being so selfish," Kurt chuckled. "Do you want to hold her, Mama?"

Maria wrinkled her nose in distaste, but held her arms out to take the baby. "Don't call me that. I'm not her mama. She can call me her aunt or something. I don't have a problem with you telling her I gave birth to her, but I didn't do this so that I could be her mother. It'd be confusing for her and especially for my two." She smiled. "You're beautiful, honey. Just like your daddy."

Blaine and Kurt shared a smile when Maria yawned. "They have a separate room for us to stay in with her tonight. How about we let you get some rest?"

Maria nodded. "Can you send Steven back in when you see him?"

"Absolutely." Blaine went out to the waiting room to give everyone the news.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Maria's cheek. "Thank you so much," he whispered as he gently lifted the baby into his arms.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Blaine met Kurt in the hallway with the whole family in tow. A nurse led them to a room and let them know that they could only visit for a few minutes, but that they were welcome to come back during visiting hours. The family gushed over the baby as Kurt introduced her. The tears returned to his eyes as he smiled and said, "Everybody, this is my daughter, Madison Grace Anderson. Maddy, this is your family."

Later, as they sat holding her while she slept, Kurt said, "I never knew that love could hit you so quickly. As soon as I saw her, I knew that I would love her forever."

Blaine nodded. "I felt the same. With both her and Damian."

Lost in his thoughts, Kurt murmured, "It's like...all of a sudden, nothing else matters because there's this perfect little baby that needs me. And everything I am and everything I'll ever do is for her."

"I know exactly what you mean," Blaine said, casting a glance to where Damian lay sleeping in the bed across from them, before looking back at their daughter. "Two perfect little angels. Although, I must admit, they don't always seem like it," he laughed softly. Seeing Kurt's eyelids beginning to droop, Blaine moved to take Madison. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure she'll wake us up soon."

Kurt started to protest, but he was cut off by a yawn. He nodded and snuggled down into the pillow he had been leaning against. When Madison was tucked safely in her bassinet, Blaine joined his husband. Kurt hummed happily. "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby." With a chaste kiss, they settled in, hoping for a few hours of sleep.


	4. First Words

This takes place after AIB. There was a request for some Damian/Madison interaction, so there's some of that in here as well. As always, if there's something in particular you want to see, any little snippet in the life of the Andersons, let me know. And I promise the sequel is coming. I just don't know when. I'm stuck right now.

* * *

Madison sat in her highchair, babbling as she played with her food. "Can you say daddy?" Kurt asked her. She giggled and blew bubbles at him. "Say daddy."

"Kurt, come on. She'll say it when she's ready. You shouldn't be so anxious for her to get all of her firsts in. There's plenty of time. No need to rush it."

Kurt pouted at his husband. "But she's nine months old. Shouldn't she have said at least one word?"

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's pout away. "Not all of us can be child prodigies, baby. Just because you said your first word early doesn't mean everybody else should. You don't have to start worrying unless she isn't talking after about a year and a half." Kurt frowned. "She'll be fine. She's babbling like crazy. She just hasn't said any _real_ words yet."

"What if she says my name first?" Damian asked after a few minutes of silence. He grinned widely. "I _am_ her favorite."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "You've been around Kurt too long."

Kurt smacked Blaine's arm playfully before turning to face Madison again. "Can you say Damian?" he asked, tickling her foot. She reached for her brother and babbled at him. Turning back to Blaine, Kurt said, "It won't be long. I just know it."

"I'm sure you're right." The topic of conversation turned to work as they finished dinner with Madison babbling happily.

While Kurt and Damian were out the next day, Blaine was at home with Madison. "Your daddy should be home soon," he told her, receiving a wide grin. "You know, we haven't really talked about what you'll call us when you start talking. We've kind of been focused on daddy, but that might get confusing. You could always call one of us papa. Can you say papa?" Madison stuck her fingers in her mouth and blinked up at him. Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. Whatever you choose and whenever you choose to say it is up to you, baby girl."

Kurt and Damian got home and Madison reached for Kurt. He took her from Blaine and cuddled her close. "Hi, sweetie. Daddy and I have to put groceries away. Can you play with Damian for a few minutes?" He turned to Damian. "Hey, buddy, can you watch your sister for a few minutes while we put things away?"

"Yeah." Kurt carried Madison into the living room and deposited her on the floor and Damian plopped down beside her. "You wanna play with your blocks?" Damian asked her, holding a brightly colored block out toward her. Her eyes lit up and she reached for it. After a few seconds of inspection, she threw it down and giggled when it bounced. Crawling over to it, she lifted it up again, this time holding it out to Damian. "Thanks. But you're _supposed_ to build with them, not throw them." He took a few blocks and put them on top of one another. "See? Like that."

Madison knocked the tower of blocks over. "Bababa ahfld ahdada."

Damian laughed. "You really like knocking stuff over, don't you?" He gathered up the blocks that had gone flying and began stacking them once more. When Madison started to reach for them, Damian said, "Wait a second. Lemme finish." This time he had made a wall of blocks for her to knock down. "Okay. Now."

Squealing, Madison waved both of her hands around in front of her, succeeding in knocking down every block. Damian continued building different structures and allowing his sister to knock them down. After the fifth or sixth one, Madison got bored and crawled over the scattered blocks, stopping when she was in front of her brother and reaching her arms up to him.

"What do you want to do now, sissy?" he asked as he pulled her onto his lap. Now that she was nose to nose with him, she leaned in and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Damian laughed. "Thanks. I love you, too," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt and Blaine stood, watching their children interact. "I wonder how long it will be before they don't get along anymore," Kurt sighed.

Blaine snorted. "I hope never. I like it when it's peaceful like this. We don't need another meltdown like we had before she was born."

"Are you two having fun?" Kurt asked.

Madison grinned up at Kurt and said, "Baba." Kurt smiled at her, not getting his hopes up after the conversation they had had the previous night. They had heard her string syllables together for a few months now and none of them had had any real meaning. She lifted her arms, reaching for him. "Baba," she repeated.

Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled. "She's calling you papa."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said, "You're the one who said she's not talking yet. Why would you think this means anything? It's not the first time that's come out of her mouth."

"It's the first time it was only two syllables _and_ accompanied by her reaching for you." Kurt thought for a second and Blaine repeated, "She's calling you papa."

Kneeling beside Damian, Kurt asked Madison, "Is that right? Are you calling me papa?"

Madison giggled and squealed, making grabby hands toward him. "Baba."

"Where did that come from?" Kurt asked Blaine as he lifted her into his arms.

Blaine shrugged and said, "I may have been trying out different names with her."

"Yeah? Did you encourage her?"

"Not at all," Blaine grinned. "She chose on her own. But I like it. It fits you."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "If you say so."

Damian grinned as he said, "It does. But is it okay if I still just call you dad?"

"You can call me whatever you want, bud."

With a shrug, Damian said, "Okay." He stood and took Madison's hand in his own. "Just because you said papa first, that doesn't mean I'm not your favorite, right?"

Madison shifted her weight suddenly, nearly causing Kurt to drop her as she reached for her brother. "Whoa there, sweetie. Not so quick." He carried her over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Damian and Blaine to follow. "I think your daughter has made her choice. It's pretty clear we're no longer the favorites," he said as Madison crawled over to sit with Damian.

"I don't think we ever were," Blaine replied with a laugh. "Maddy," Blaine said to get his daughter's attention. When she looked at him, he touched Kurt's arm and asked, "If this is papa, who am I?"

She looked at him in confusion for a few seconds. "Baba?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "That's right. Papa," he said, pointing to himself. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing at Blaine. When she didn't answer, Kurt looked at Blaine. The excitement began to fade from his face. "Don't be disappointed, baby. She'll figure it out soon."

"Yeah. I know. Can't expect her to just start throwing words around, I guess."

Damian whispered, "Say daddy." Madison gave him the same look she had given Blaine. "If you're calling dad papa then you should call daddy daddy so it doesn't get confusing. You can't call them both papa. They won't know who you're talking to." She simply stared at him. "So, go on, say daddy," he coaxed.

"Dada?" she asked with a cute little wrinkle of her nose.

"Yeah!" Damian exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Dad?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I did." He turned to Kurt. "He's like the baby whisperer or something."

Kurt laughed. "Or something. Maddy, say it again. This is daddy," he said, with a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Say daddy."

"Dada," she said confidently.

"Good. Now, who's daddy?"

Madison reached for Kurt and said, "Baba."

"Yes, sweetie. I'm papa. But who's daddy?" This continued a few more times before Kurt sighed and decided to change tactics slightly. "Okay. Let's try it this way. Where's your daddy?"

She reached for Blaine and said, "Dada."

"Yes! That's good. Very good, Maddy. That's daddy."

Blaine pulled her into his arms and said, "Good girl, Maddy. You're so smart. Two new words in one day. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. "I love you, baby."

Over the next days, weeks, months, they worked diligently with Madison to teach her new words. She managed to create a name for her brother just a few days after she had named each of her dads. "Deeeee," she squealed as Blaine carried her from her room to the kitchen so that he could get breakfast.

"Shh. Your papa and your brother are still sleeping," he whispered.

Damian emerged a few minutes later. He rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. Madison squealed and kicked her legs. "Deeee," she yelled as she reached her arms out to him.

"Good morning, Maddy," Damian yawned. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, munchkin."

Kurt entered a few minutes later, still in his pajamas. "Babaaaa," Maddy squealed.

"Maddyyyyy," Kurt mimicked with a smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "How's my girl today?" he asked before turning to ruffle Damian's hair. "How's it going, D?"

"Deeee," Madison giggled.

Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" She grinned at him. "You're stealing my lines, little girl. What am I going to do with you?" He reached over and tickled her foot, making her giggle once more. "When did she start that?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a kiss and looping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine shrugged. "This morning was the first I heard it. Didn't think anything of it at first."

"She's learning fast. We better start watching what we say. She'll start repeating everything."

Blaine moved so that he and Kurt could watch the kids laugh together while they waited for their food. "We have the best kids, ever."

"Yeah. We really do."


	5. Like Father, Like Son

So, I was asked for some young Damian. The request was along the lines of newborn Damian and Kurt and Blaine running into one another. I didn't quite think that would fit with the storyline since Damian is so young when they meet anyway, so I adapted it a bit. I hope this is good enough. I may come back to baby Damian and daddy Blaine at some point. They're just too cute.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Kurt told his father as he stood and headed for the restroom.

Burt sat quietly, waiting for their order when he saw a man struggling to carry a baby and his food and manage to get out the door. He jumped up. "Here, let me help you."

The man sighed and smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you." Burt could see the tiredness in the man's eyes as he took the bags from him, holding the door open. "It's only been a few weeks so I haven't quite mastered this yet. I can't wait until he's old enough to help carry stuff."

"Don't rush things. Savor it while you can. It seems like yesterday my son was born and now we're down here doing a campus visit. He starts college next fall. Time sure flies."

The man gave his son a gentle kiss before placing him in his car seat. "There you go, munchkin. Say thank you to the nice man for helping us."

As Burt handed the bags over, he said, "You're welcome. Enjoy it while you can."

When Burt returned to the table, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Burt shrugged. "A new father that needed a hand."

When Blaine got home, he unhooked Damian's car seat and looped his arm through it before grabbing the food. "Should have done this when we went in to get lunch, huh? This is so much easier." He opened the door with only a slight struggle, then toed it shut behind him. "Shell," he called. "We're home." Seeing her fast asleep on the couch, he stopped in his tracks and smiled. "At least somebody in this house is getting some sleep," he chuckled.

Blaine didn't bother waking his wife before taking their food to the kitchen. He sat Damian's car seat beside him and spoke to the baby as he pulled everything out of the bags. "Blaine?" Shelly called softly.

"In the kitchen." She walked up to him and he looped an arm around her waist, giving her a tender kiss.

"You seem happy."

Blaine nodded. "My faith in humanity has been restored. I was struggling, trying to get Damian and the food out to the car and some nice gentleman helped us out. Didn't he, munchkin? Gave me some sage advice."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm. Said they grow up fast and to enjoy it while we still can."

Shelly lifted Damian from his seat. "I, for one, can't wait until he sleeps through the night. That can't come soon enough."

"Other than lack of sleep, I don't really mind. It gives us time to bond with him." He stepped closer and gazed down at his son. "He's the most precious baby in the world. Who wouldn't want to be around him all the time?" he asked, placing a kiss on Damian's cheek.

Handing him over, Shelly said, "If you feel that way, then you can get up with him tonight."

With a frown, Blaine said, "I get up with him every night. What's going on, Shell?"

Shrugging, she said, "Did you remember to leave off the pickle? I've had terrible heartburn this week."

As she left the kitchen, Blaine looked down at his son. "Something's up with your mom, bud. I hope we can get everything figured out soon." Damian let out a wide yawn and Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's been a long day for you. I'm surprised you didn't pass out in the car." He kissed the top of his son's head. "How 'bout a nap?"

Food forgotten, Blaine headed for the nursery. Sitting in the rocking chair, he started singing softly. Even after Damian was sound asleep on his shoulder, Blaine kept humming, content to hold his son and do as the man had said, to savor each moment. As he sat, rocking gently and cuddling Damian, his eyes began to droop. Soon both of the Anderson men were sound asleep.


	6. 1st Anniversary

This one takes place after AIB, but before the sequel picks up. I started the sequel at a point just before Maddy's first birthday and later decided I should write Klaine's first anniversary, but didn't want to take the sequel back that far. So I'm adding it here. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Blaine got out of bed early, before Madison or Damian woke up. Sneaking down to the kitchen, he made a simple breakfast that he and Kurt could enjoy. Before heading back to bed, he cut a small slice from the top layer of their wedding cake from the previous year. He smiled, intent on surprising his husband for their anniversary.

Putting the tray on the nightstand, Blaine climbed into bed and nuzzled Kurt's neck. "Wake up, husband."

Kurt stretched and opened his eyes with a smile. "Good morning, husband. Mm, I'll never get tired of saying that."

"I brought you breakfast."

"Aww, honey. You shouldn't have." Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You're the best husband ever."

Blaine smiled. "I have a surprise, too." He reached over and grabbed the plate of cake and two forks. "An appetizer, if you will," he chuckled.

Kurt grinned. "Tradition. How romantic. I thought we'd have that after dinner tonight."

"I thought maybe we could start the day right." Blaine handed Kurt one of the forks and they each scooped up a piece. Kurt's eyes shone as he and Blaine each held out a forkful of cake for the other. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Kurt smiled before they both took a bite.

Blaine made a face. "God, this is awful," he mumbled around a mouthful. "Why do people insist on following this tradition?"

Kurt laughed. "I have no idea." He handed his fork back to Blaine and Blaine put the plate and forks back on the tray. When Blaine turned back toward Kurt, Kurt pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you," Kurt murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you, too." As Blaine leaned in for another kiss, their daughter let out a cry. They laughed and Blaine said, "She has terrible timing. We'll never get a moment alone again."

"The joys of parenthood," Kurt smiled. He pushed Blaine out of the way and climbed out of bed. "I've got this one." Walking into the nursery, he greeted his daughter. "Good morning, beautiful. Is this your way of wishing your daddies a happy anniversary?" Scooping her out of her crib, he kissed her cheek and cradled her close to his chest to calm her. When she was settled, he changed her diaper and turned to take her to the kitchen for a bottle. He stopped when he saw Blaine leaning against the doorframe. "Oh! Looks like Daddy decided to join us," he smiled.

Blaine leaned down and placed a kiss on Madison's tiny cheek. "Hi, baby girl. You, my dear, have impeccable timing. Only two weeks old and you already know exactly when your daddies are up to no good." She simply blinked up at Blaine.

Kurt chuckled as he whisked his daughter away. Blaine followed and watched in awe at how little effort it took for his husband to care for their daughter. To his knowledge, Kurt had never really been around babies. He took to it like a natural. Kurt bustled around the kitchen, using one hand to gather everything he needed and prepared Madison's bottle with no trouble at all.

Blaine remembered when Damian was only a few weeks old. He had been a mess. He lost count of how many times he'd dropped things in his quest to feed, bathe, or change his son. He could even remember a time when he fell asleep at his desk at work because he had been so tired from taking care of Damian all night. Of course, he had been working crazy hours back then. Kurt got to stay home with Madison, so he probably took naps with her.

Blaine frowned at that thought. "When do you sleep?"

"What?" Kurt asked with a laugh as he began feeding his daughter.

"You and I take turns getting up with her at night, but I know even when it's my turn, you're awake. Yet you always seem to have energy. When do you sleep?"

Kurt shrugged. "Whenever I get the chance, I guess. Why?"

"I was just thinking how awful of a first time father I was with Damian compared to how good you are with Maddy."

A hint of pink colored Kurt's cheeks. "I've had practice with Damian."

"It's not the same," Blaine argued. "He wasn't a newborn." They were quiet for a few minutes. "You're a really great father, Kurt. I admire that. And as much as I would have liked to have had time for us before settling down with kids, fate had other plans. In a way, I wish we'd had the chance to have a normal relationship. Don't get me wrong, I'd never give up what we do have."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "What are you trying to say? You're rambling."

Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed. "If I had to choose what I would want in life, I would go back in time and I'd want us to be high school sweethearts. People always put it down and say those kind of relationships don't last, but there's no way _this _wouldn't. We're destined to be together. And I just wish we could have experienced everything together. All our firsts, even all the fights, but mostly the love."

"Aww," Kurt said with a smile. "That's so sweet." Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit, so he did. "What are you up to now?"

Kneeling in front of his husband, Blaine said, "I want you to know that I love you. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. Our souls connected in a way that I never dreamed possible. All I want to do, for the rest of my life and in every lifetime from here until eternity, is to make you happy and to love you with all that I am."

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek at Blaine's words, a recitation of their vows. "Oh, Blaine," he whispered.

"Let me finish," Blaine pleaded. "You are my life and my love. My universe revolves around you. You are the sun and the moon. The stars shine in your eyes. I don't want to imagine a single day without you. So, Kurt, I pledge to you all that I have and all that I am. I promise to love and to honor you forever." Reaching into the pocket of his pajama pants, he pulled out a ring and slid it onto Kurt's finger, next to his wedding band. "Take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. Wear it as a reminder that I have chosen you above all others."

"You remembered," Kurt whispered through his tears.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. I meant every word the first time and I mean every word now." He leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. "I have to confess something," Blaine laughed. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't plan this. I mean, obviously I planned to give you the ring for our anniversary. Watching you with her this morning...it just seemed to be the right way to do it."

"Thank you. You hopeless sap. My gift won't be nearly as fabulous, just so you know." He wiped at his tears and leaned in for another kiss. Madison made a noise and Kurt pulled away with a laugh. "Well, I guess you're done with breakfast, huh?"

Blaine stood and moved so that Kurt could get up. He took Madison from Kurt and kissed her cheek, watching as Kurt rinsed out the bottle. Blaine gently rubbed and patted her back as he swayed and sang to her.

When Kurt was finished, he came up to the two and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love when you sing to the kids. I don't think you know just how wonderful you are. You say I'm a great father, but so are you. Don't ever doubt that. I love you," he said as he leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"Gross," Damian muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and shared a look, remembering when a three year old Damian had said something similar. "Kids," Kurt muttered with a smirk. "You'll understand it when you're older, bud," he told Damian as he ruffled his hair.

"Is tonight when we get to spend the night at Lana's?"

"It sure is," Blaine told him. Lana and Todd, Blaine's niece and her husband, had offered to babysit so that Blaine and Kurt could enjoy their anniversary. Blaine turned to Kurt with a frown. "Do you think Maddy will be okay? She's never spent the night anywhere before."

Kurt laughed. "Babe, she won't know the difference. And if there's a problem, it's not like we're going far. You're not backing out on me, mister. I have plans for you tonight."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. She'll be fine."

Later that evening, Blaine and Kurt sat eating their dinner and talking. While they waited for dessert, Kurt pulled out an envelope. Handing it over to Blaine, he said, "Happy anniversary."

Opening it, Blaine pulled out a set of concert tickets. He frowned. "Wait. You said you can't go to this. I told you I didn't want to go without you."

Kurt laughed. "I told you that so you wouldn't buy them yourself and I would have something to get you. Of course I can go."

"This is amazing, Kurt. Do you know how bad I've wanted to see this?"

"Uh, yeah," Kurt scoffed. "You've only been moping around since the tickets went on sale."

Blaine chuckled. "Thank you. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too." Kurt's eyes went wide when dessert arrived. "That looks amazing."

"It does. I'll let you try mine if you let me try yours," Blaine said with a pout.

Kurt laughed and cut off a piece of his cheesecake for his husband. "You're adorable." Blaine cut a piece of his chocolate cake and held it out to feed to Kurt at the same time. "Oh my God," Kurt said around a mouthful. "We have to trade. Now."

"Oh no. I tried to talk you into the chocolate cake and you wouldn't have any part of that. It's mine."

Kurt gave him a pout. "But you said all you ever want to do is make me happy. And right now, the thing that would make me happy is your cake."

"I draw the line at food," Blaine said with a laugh. When Kurt exaggerated the pout, Blaine fed him another bite. "You know I'd give you anything," he told Kurt softly.

With a warm smile, Kurt said, "Me too." He held out another bite of cheesecake, but Blaine shook his head, turning it down. "What do you say we skip the movie tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He stopped the waitress on her way by to ask for the bill.

When they were back home, Blaine kicked the door shut and shoved Kurt against it, kissing him roughly and thrusting their hips together. As his lips moved to Kurt's neck, Kurt moaned. "Yes," he panted. "Don't stop."

After a few minutes, Blaine slowed his movements. Panting, he gazed into Kurt's eyes. "Bedroom," he sighed. Kurt nodded and they shed their clothes along the way. When they got there, the mood seemed to change. It was no longer frenzied, no longer rushed. They took their time. Blaine captured Kurt's mouth in a kiss. Their tongues moved lazily together.

Kurt's head fell back onto the pillow as Blaine's lips moved to his neck once more. He was gentle, not wanting to leave a mark that Kurt would have to cover up later. As he moved lower, to Kurt's chest, he placed a few kisses before something made him stop.

"Kurt?" he whispered. He laughed when the only response he got was a soft snore. "Happy anniversary. I love you," he said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek before snuggling next to him.


	7. First Steps

Here's another little bit in the AIB 'verse. It's not much because I'm super busy right now, but I've been working on some little things in the few moments of free time I have. I have several little things like this, so you may be getting a few more soon.

* * *

"I think she's ready now. We've really been working on it," Kurt gushed proudly. "I haven't let go of her yet because I wanted you to be there."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay. I appreciate that. So you really think this could be it? You think she'll walk for us?"

Kurt nodded. "Let's show Daddy what we've been working on," he said as he stood Madison on the floor. "Call her, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "She's not a dog, Kurt." Kurt gave him a look and Blaine said, "Come here, Maddy. Come see Daddy."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile. "Go on, baby. Walk to Daddy."

Madison grinned at Blaine. "Dada," she babbled as she started to take a step. Kurt let go of her hands and he and Blaine watched, waiting anxiously.

As she reached for him, Blaine held his hands out, a few feet away from her. "Come on, sweetie," he coaxed. She took her first tentative step and his smile widened. "That's it. One more." Three more steps followed before she reached Blaine and he scooped her up, kissing her cheek. "She did it, Kurt. She walked."

"She sure did," Kurt beamed.


	8. Big Brother

"Okay, kids, time for bed," Kurt announced as he stood from the couch, stretching his sore muscles with a groan.

Blaine frowned when he saw the grimace on Kurt's face. "You feeling okay?"

"I think I pulled something when we were helping the guys move," Kurt explained.

Coming to stand in front of his husband, Blaine asked, "Do you want me to get the kids to bed tonight?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm fine, really."

"I can do it," Damian said quietly. Both men looked down at their son and then at each other. "I can put Maddy to bed and you can take care of Dad," he told Blaine.

Smiling, Blaine said, "I appreciate that, munchkin, but you don't have to do that. I can do both."

"I think he has a good idea," Kurt argued. "He's ten. He'll be old enough to babysit soon. We should let him have some practice." Blaine let out a sigh. "Oh, come on. I know you don't want them to grow up, but it's inevitable. He's a good big brother. You trusted me with him, now it's time to trust him with Maddy."

Giving in, Blaine said, "Okay. Do you know what to do?"

"We've already had bath time and we're already in our pajamas, so she just needs tucked in. All I have to do is read to her until she falls asleep." Blaine nodded. His son really did know the bedtime routine. "Come on, Maddy," Damian said, taking her hand.

Kurt and Blaine followed to make sure that everything went according to plan. When Damian had Madison tucked in and had one of her favorite books out and ready to read to her, Blaine said, "I'm going to go tuck your dad in and then I'll come check on you."

With a smile, Kurt said, "They sure grow up fast, don't they?" Blaine nodded. "Damian is such a good kid. He has such a big heart. Just like his daddy."

"He gets a lot of it from you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him softly. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, returning the kiss. "How about a nice soak in the tub? Maybe it'll loosen me up some."

Blaine smirked. "I could loosen you up without a bath." Kurt smacked him lightly and he laughed. "What? I meant with a massage."

"Sure you did," Kurt replied with a smirk of his own, easing himself down on the edge of the bed. "Go check on the kids."

Walking down the hall, Blaine stopped when he heard his son's soft voice. "Fine. One more and then you need to sleep."

"Okay," Madison answered happily.

"Once upon a time there was a princess named Maddy Grace and she had an awesome older brother named Prince Damian."

Madison giggled. "No. No prince."

"Okay," Damian laughed. "Do you still want to hear the story of Maddy, though?"

"Yes," she squealed.

Blaine chuckled softly and went back to the bedroom. "Kurt, come here," he said softly. "You have to hear this." When they got to Madison's room, they saw her curled up beside her brother, watching him intently as he told his story, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Kurt started to protest her sucking her thumb, but Blaine shushed him so the kids wouldn't notice them.

"His daddy was ready to give up when a man came over wanting the job. The boy was shy and didn't like to talk to new people, but the man was very nice to the boy. He got him to talk and he became the boy's favorite person. The boy's daddy asked the man to be the boy's babysitter and the man and the boy's daddy became friends and they started having sleepovers. Then the boy asked if the man could be his daddy and the boy's daddy asked the man to marry him. After they got married, they had a baby and named her Maddy."

"Me," Madison giggled around her thumb.

Damian smiled and said, "And they lived happily ever after."

"Maddy, baby, don't suck your thumb," Kurt finally said when Damian finished his story. He walked over to the bed and gently pulled her thumb from her mouth, kissing her cheek. She sighed and settled in, closing her eyes. "That was quite the story," Kurt said after leading Damian out of Madison's room.

Damian shrugged. "I made it short tonight."

"How many times have you told it to her?" Damian shrugged again, looking up at his father and hoping he wasn't in trouble. "So, sometimes it's longer?"

"Usually, yeah. Is that okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course it is. Can you tell us the longer version?"

Damian frowned. "You know the longer version. It's the story of you and Dad."

"But we want to know your version of it," Kurt explained.

"Those were the main parts. Sometimes I add in some of the fun things we used to do and sometimes I add stuff about after she was born." Damian smiled. "She likes all those silly fairytales and your story is so much better than any fairytale I've ever read. Everybody reads fairytales, so I thought I'd give her a good story that no other kids will ever get to hear."

Kurt smiled as they tucked Damian into his bed. "It's your story, too," he said. "If it wasn't for you, your dad and I never would have met."

"I'm glad you did." He looked at Blaine. "You've always been an awesome dad, Dad. But together, you're the best dads ever. Nobody has dads like you. And I just want Maddy to know how awesome you are."


	9. Friends Forever

A/N: I know not everyone likes Sebastian, but he became a pretty regular character in this series, so here's a little background on how he and Kurt met and a glimpse into their friendship.

Warning: slight Kurtbastian

* * *

Kurt straightened his blazer as he walked down the stairway. Everyone seemed to be rushing somewhere, but he had no idea where. He stopped one of the boys as he rushed by. "Hi, um, my name's Kurt. I'm new here."

The other boy smiled and shook his hand. "Sebastian." Sebastian looked him up and down. "So, new kid, what did you need?" he asked warmly.

"Where is everybody going?" Kurt asked, watching as the other boys filed past him.

"There's an assembly. I'm guessing nobody let you know about it." Kurt shook his head. "Good thing I'm here then, huh?" Sebastian asked with a wink, causing Kurt to blush. "Come on. I'll show you where you need to be."

Kurt smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. I'd hate to miss something important on my first day."

As Sebastian led Kurt down the staircase to the assembly hall, he asked, "So, Kurt...what year are you? Sophomore?"

"Junior," Kurt replied softly.

Sebastian smiled. "Me too. Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes." Sebastian turned when he heard someone yell his name. Turning back to Kurt, he said, "Enjoy the assembly, new kid. I look forward to seeing you around."

Kurt felt himself flush at the tone of Sebastian's voice. "Yeah. Me too," he nearly whispered.

* * *

Sebastian sat down next to Kurt on his bed. "So, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh. Let me get the fire extinguisher ready," Kurt teased.

With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian said, "Very funny. Seriously, though. I've been thinking about us."

"What about us, Bas?" Sebastian sat quietly for a moment. "I've never known you to be shy, Bas. What's up?"

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes. "We should get together."

Kurt burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?" Sebastian looked hurt and Kurt forced himself to stop laughing. "Oh, Bas. I'm sorry. It's just...I'm not really your type."

"I don't have a type."

"You very clearly have a type and I am most definitely _not _it. I'm not the type to throw myself around. With you it seems like everything is about sex and I'm not up for that."

Sebastian scoffed. "Loosen up, princess. You don't have to put out on the first date."

Kurt looked at him warily. "Why me? You date jocks. Is this just a conquest to you?"

"No," Sebastian said seriously, taking Kurt's hand. "You're my best friend. It would...it would be like it is now, except we'd be able to hold hands and make out and stuff."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?"

"Have sex," Sebastian said dismissively. "What do you say? One date as a trial run?"

"I'll admit I do find you attractive. It's not like I have guys falling at my feet or anything. And you _are _my best friend." Kurt watched as Sebastian waited anxiously for his answer. "One date and we'll see where it goes from there." Sebastian broke into a grin and Kurt said, "But you promised I don't have to put out on the first date."

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Cross my heart."

They went on only two dates before Kurt decided Sebastian just wasn't what he was looking for. As promised, Sebastian didn't mention sex once during their first date. However, the next was completely different. At the end of their second date, Sebastian managed to coax Kurt into a makeout session in the backseat of his car, but it quickly ended when Sebastian's hand found its way to Kurt's inner thigh.

Kurt pulled away, breathing raggedly. "Sebastian," he warned. "I said I'm not ready yet."

Sebastian put some space between them. "Okay, babe. We'll stop," he said as he reached down to adjust himself.

"I just don't think this is what I want, Bas. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I don't want to mess that up with this. I can see how upset you get when I push you away. I'm just not ready to give you what you want."

Nodding, Sebastian shrugged and said, "That's cool. Never know until you try, right?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore." It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

Meeting Kurt's eyes, Sebastian said, "Don't worry about it, princess. You can't get rid of me that easily. We'll always be friends."

* * *

Kurt looked his father in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't get married tomorrow." Burt questioned him, but he refused to give an explanation.

Sebastian intervened, sensing the tension between the two. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I have to get out of here," Kurt said, heading for the exit.

Sebastian looked at Burt, stunned. "I'll go after him." He took off after Kurt and followed him down the hallway, calling Kurt's name as he went.

"I can't do this, Bas. I can't marry him," Kurt cried as he burst through the door with Sebastian hot on his heels. "My dad was right. What if he just wanted someone to fulfill his needs and I was convenient for him because I'm young and stupid and naïve?"

Kurt stopped suddenly and Sebastian nearly ran into him. "Listen to me. It's not the end of the world. If you don't want to marry him, he'll get over it. Marriage is overrated anyway. And you're too young to have a kid. So if that's what you want, then call it off."

Kurt frowned. "I thought your job was to talk me back into it."

"I can't talk you into something you don't want," Sebastian shrugged. "If you really don't want to marry him, who am I to say you should? I'm your best friend. My only job is to make sure you're happy. If marriage isn't what makes you happy, then I'll go tell him and we can use your honeymoon as a graduation celebration trip, just the two of us."

Kurt rolled his eyes at how absurd Sebastian's words sounded. "That's stupid."

"Why? You're the one that saved up and booked the honeymoon. It's your trip."

"That's not what I meant," Kurt said with a sniffle, a few stray tears still running down his cheeks.

Sebastian smiled softly. He stepped closer to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, wiping the tears away. "I know what you meant. I made you come to your senses, though, didn't I? I don't get it, but I know how sickening you two are. You're in love with him and there's nothing that can change that. You know, I really do think marriage is overrated and I hate kids, but not you. You live for that man and his son. So, you're going to go in there tomorrow and you're going to marry him and adopt his kid and have tons more. Because that's what you want from life."

Kurt laughed. "Not tons more," he said quietly. "One or two, maybe." He sniffled once more and hugged Sebastian to him for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thank you. You're right. I'm going to get married tomorrow and we're going to live happily ever after."

"Of course you will. Now let's go back in and finish dinner before people get suspicious."


	10. First Meeting

This is the beginning of AIB from Damian's POV. Someone asked for how Damian felt about Kurt when they first met. It'll be very familiar since the dialogue is all the same as AIB other than the dialogue between Damian and Blaine.

* * *

Damian bit his lip as his daddy's phone rang. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer it, but his daddy was busy. What if it was important? After the fourth ring, he picked it up and pushed the button. "H'llo?"

"Um...hi. Is...is your daddy around?" the caller asked.

"Daddy! Phone!" he yelled.

His daddy came into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch, saying, "Damian, I told you not to answer Daddy's phone without permission." He apologized softly before hearing his daddy say, "This is Blaine. I'm sorry about that." Damian jumped onto his daddy's lap and his daddy grunted, "Damian, buddy, Daddy's on the phone. You can't jump on me like that when I'm on the phone."

Damian tried not to listen to the conversation, but when his daddy hung up, he asked, "Who's coming over? And how long is fifteen minutes?"

His daddy laughed. "Someone else who wants to babysit you."

Damian frowned. "I don't like new peoples, Daddy. I want Ari to come back."

"I know, munchkin, but she had to go to school. You wouldn't want her to miss out on school, would you?"

"No," Damian sighed.

His daddy hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "We'll find someone you like, I promise. Why don't you go play while I get ready to meet with Kurt?"

Damian did as his daddy asked, but got curious when he could hear them talking. He padded quietly into the living room and peeked out from behind his daddy's chair to see the man his daddy was talking to. The man was younger than his daddy. He looked about Ari's age. And he had pretty blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Kurt," the man smiled, causing Damian's eyes to widen as he ducked back behind the chair, embarrassed that he'd been caught spying.

"He's a little shy around new people," his daddy laughed. "Come here, buddy." Damian climbed up to sit on his daddy's lap, burying his face in his shirt. "Say hi to Kurt."

Damian looked up shyly. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi. What's your name?"

Damian looked up at his daddy to see if it was okay to answer and his daddy nodded. "Damian Levi Anderson," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Damian. How old are you?" Damian held up his fingers. "Three? Wow. So do you like Mickey Mouse?" Damian smiled, realizing that maybe this man wasn't so bad. He nodded. "Yeah? Who's your favorite?" Damian shrugged and leaned into his daddy, feeling shy again. Kurt whispered, "My favorite is Pluto."

Damian giggled. "I like Goofy! Wanna see Goofy?"

"Why don't you go grab him, bud?"

Damian climbed down off of his daddy's lap and ran to his room to grab his stuffed toy. When he returned, he ran up to Kurt, shoving Goofy in his lap. "See? Goofy!"

"It sure is. I love Goofy."

"Yeah," Damian nodded with a wide smile, hugging Goofy to his chest. "Love Goofy." He wondered if this man would be sticking around. He sure hoped so. None of the others had cared what he liked. They didn't even try to talk to him. When they did they acted like he was still a baby.

His daddy turned to him and asked, "Damian, do you want Kurt to come watch you while Daddy's at work?" Damian nodded. "The boss has spoken. You're hired."

Damian smiled and bounded off to his room to play some more. He was happy that his daddy had chosen Kurt. Kurt might become his new best friend.


End file.
